The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle seat having a seat part and a backrest, the inclination of backrest relative to the seat part is adjustable between an in-use position and a stowage position and vice versa. The present disclosure generally further relates in particular to a middle seat of a row of seats.
Such vehicle seats are sufficiently well known from the prior art and are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,934, issued Jun. 6, 2000, in the name of Shaefer et al, DE 3507894 C2, published Oct. 3, 1985, in the name of Siebler; DE 60 2004 002 914 T2, published Apr. 12, 2007, in the name of Combeau; as well as in DE 10 2007 013 376.8.